Unexpected
by ick.toriavay
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse has never enjoyed the look of blood, but dripping off of Eric's chin, it stirs a little something below the belt. Rated M for some hot, steamy, vampire sex I hope .


**Title: **Unexpected  
**Summary: **Sookie Stackhouse has never enjoyed the look of blood, but dripping off of Eric's chin, it stirs a little something below the belt. Rated M for some hot, steamy, vampire sex.  
**Characters:** Sookie S. & Eric N.  
**Notes:** Characters, places, concepts do not belong to me. This is my first time writing in years, so please bear with me.

...

Her ass wiggled too much, too unnaturally as she walked through the crowds of bloodsuckers and perverts. I watched her take orders, collect the big tips, and get hit on every single night. She never seemed to notice me, which is odd. Usually I had that effect on women. But something about this waitress wasn't like a normal woman. She stirred human parts of me that I had forgotten existed. Her white shirt stretched tight across her tits made my mouth water. I could imagine ripping that shirt in half, freeing the large mounds from their captivity and running my hands and my mouth down over them. I was lost in my fantasy when I heard a cute twang snapping at me.

"Oh, what?" I asked stupidly, in a daze I glanced up at the same tits that I was just fantasizing about. Oh, god damn.

"I asked what you would like." Impatient, I liked that. I smiled my most charming smile, sure it would make her heart flip. She didn't respond, except for an exasperated, "What would it be, I don't have all night!"

I ordered a beer. Repulsive mortal drink that made me weak, but necessary for my survival. You never know these days, with new vampire hunters staking places out. She leans in closer to my ear, whispering her sweet breath down my neck,

"I know what you are, Eric Northman, I can slip you the good stuff," she teased with a hand on my arm, "For a price, the County's finest blood."

I stared at her, _was she for real? _I nodded subtly. She walked away, and I watched that ass wiggle all the way behind the counter. God damn!

She came back with a glass of blood, "Pretend it's red wine and you won't get caught. Promise."

She smiled at me at the end of her promise. I felt the little twitch in my groin again and I slurped the blood back greedily. God, I forgot how thirsty I was.

...

I watched Eric Northman down the blood I brought out to him. It was greedy. The blood dripped down his chin and he looked so sexy, I wanted to straddle him right then and there. Of course, there was the small hindrance of Bill knowing my every fucking thought. But hey, the little peep show of my thoughts about Eric should serve him right. After all, he left me here to rot as he went prancing away with Jessica. I didn't care though, let him go. I was free to have a little fun with my little sexy vampire friend right here.

I'd been watching him for weeks, coming in and not ordering anything. That's how I found out what he was. A vampire. Every inch perfect, and I could only imagine how perfect his hard cock would be, definitely curved so it can reach where it feels the best.

I lean down again, watching his eyes wander and lock onto my breasts, I smiled,

"You wanna see more of this? Come see me after my shift. I'll bring you back to my place and show you a real good time."

...

The invitation killed me a little. I couldn't hold my excitement, pardon my pun, while waiting for her to leave work. She left the bar and spotted me, a smile gracing her pretty little face and she came over to me. She took my hand and lead me to her house. Without stopping to think, she pushed me into the door and hungrily kissed me. Alarms went off in my head, I knew she was another vampire's but this felt so good. She ripped off my shirt and stared at me, biting her lip as she ran her fingers down my hard chest. She muttered some curses and pressed her lips against my chest.

Leading me to her bed, she stripped down into nothing. She was beautiful. She was pale and every inch human. I needed to feel her skin. I ripped off my clothes and ran my hands down her body. It was so smooth, so warm; hell, it was perfect. I leaned my head down and took a hard nipple into my mouth, nipping it playfully but not painfully. Goosebumps arose on her skin. I ran my hand down and spread her legs, inserting my fingers inside of her warm, wetness and she groaned my name. I kissed down her belly, flicking my tongue on her belly button making her giggle.

I put my head between her legs and I licked her up. She tasted sweet, like body wash mixed with her salty cum. I was drunk off the taste of her, I didn't need blood to make me soar when I had Sookie Stackhouse.

She pulled me up by my hair, "Enter me," she whispered. I obliged happily, slowly putting just my head inside of her. Fuck, she was tight and I was so big.

...

His cock was like a tree trunk trying to fit through a pinhole, I swear. It hurt but god, it hurt in the best kind of way. I moaned his name, Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. It felt so good on my tongue. Almost as good as his tongue felt on my cunt. He pulled me on top of him and his whole cock went inside of me. I screamed with bliss, and I started to ride him. Pushing him on his back, holding onto his shoulders I leaned down while riding him, kissing him so tenderly.

I leaned back, hands on his thighs and gave him a view of his cock sliding in and out of me. It glimmered with my wetness, much like my skin was glimmering with wetness.

"Oh, God, Sookie!" his voice cracked and his eyes closed. His face contorted with pleasure, "Sookie, I'm gonna," he broke off with a moan, pulling out of me and laying me onto my back. He let his cum go on my stomach. I looked at him and he smiled, taking my hand.

"Care to join me in a hot, steamy shower?"

I nodded, and we went to the shower, starting the cycle all over again. All because of a drop of blood on his chin.


End file.
